User talk:ClericofMadness
Almost forgot this: Old Talk CoM Talk Archive 1 Pasta/Image of the month Hey cleric, what's the plan with the current pic and pasta of the month? The ones that are up are for May & June. Should I go ahead and change them up, or do we have something set up for this month's voting? StabbyStab 20:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember what the emails suggested. What were your ideas? IIRC we wanted to use that as a way to introduce new users to new and good pastas, not just the classics. ClericofMadness 20:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC) The Pill is a pretty good and unknown lovecraftian pasta I pulled off of /x/ a while ago. As for the picture, I have no idea. Otherwise, there's The Strangers. It would need to be retyped before it was put up though. I'm open to any suggestions you might have. StabbyStab 21:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Im new... Hi So im kinda new (just joined like 5 min ago) I really like all these stories ive been reading. I actually some of my own but i dont know how to write them lol. Got it working. Nevermind I would like to appeal a deleted pasta. I tried to reach u in the chat. Anyways my pasta was deleted for bad grammar and "Creepy Cliches". I would like to appeal it and have someone edit it. Thanks in advance Bill9929 02:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll edit it, It's kind of bullshit someone deleted it, I have only deleted things under the User's request, or after consulting another admin about it I know I have been the culprit of deleting a pasta, but only if it was put on the Marked for deletion category by somoene who is not just adding categories for the hell of it.. or talking to Xan about it Weirdozzy 02:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) The user that deleted my creepypasta claims to be an "admin" her username is StabbyStab. Bill9929 02:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Sweet fancy Moses. Blowing up my phone and breaking this page's format. You still haven't told me what pasta it was...have you? And Stabby is an admin from the Pre-Xan era. ClericofMadness 02:42, August 11, 2011 (UTC) My PC got glitched up and did that. Sorry Bill9929 02:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Easy fix. So damn glad I JUST archived the old 3-miles of talk now... ClericofMadness The Pajama pasta yeah lol, it was about samuel L Jackon, and about black people and all that, The person who reported it to me, reported it for "Highly offensive content and extreme Racism" Weirdozzy 03:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Change? Hey Cleric, I seem to have run into trouble with some wiki users and wierdozzy regarding the deletion of some pastas that I didn't feel were up to wiki standards. If they're close, I will give guidelines to make them higher wiki quality, but I've found a few that are nowhere near wiki quality, from troll pasta to something that was clearly created in 5 minutes and never editied, and violates most of if not all of our writing guidelines. Is it still within my power to delete these pastas, or is there some process involved in getting it approved? If anything's changed in the time I was away, and I'm missing a new rule, don't hesitate to tell me about it. I'm working on maintaining wiki cleanliness and would like to maintain the power to delete pastas I feel are unsuitable for the wiki. In this last case, weirdozzy undid my edit, and I plan on leaving it be because he's already talked to the user, citing racism as a reason that the pasta should be undeleted. Re-deleting it would only make the admins seem disorganized. I feel like I missed something, and clearly laid out the problems with the pasta on the user's talk page, and can't find racism as a cause for deletion. Do you have any idea what's going on? Sorry if I'm causing you trouble because I'm missing a part of the new system. StabbyStab 03:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Normally we hold votes for this sort of thing, (Or atleast I try to) between other admins, I try not to delete things without consulting someone else, or having the Authors request to delete it. When I was first appointed to mod, I was told to talk to other admins first before making decisions on deleting pastas. Trust me...there are sooo many I wanted to delete on sight, but I couldn't haha and calm down on the "Racism" HOMESTAR didn't have it, The Pajamas pasta had it, and Cleric Clearly laid it out that the pasta I am mentioning was worthless Weirdozzy 03:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Just checking in with cleric to make sure everything is running the way I thought it was. I was around when the wiki was started, and I'm trying to make sure I'm still in the loop when it comes to rules and changes. Last I remember it, admins could do as we pleased when it came to deleting troll pasta/bad pasta to maintain overall wiki quality. I marked the homestar pasta for deletion so that another admin could pass judgement on it, but the author kept removing my edits. StabbyStab 03:26, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah people usually take MARKED FOR DELETION off of their page pretty face lol Weirdozzy 03:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) If he/she does it again, I'll lock the page until we come to a decision. StabbyStab 03:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I think one or more of us are confused. Ozzy undeleted the Homestar (Cliches and other formatting errors, but has potential maybe) and the other one is the racism, scat, utter crapfest. The one Ozzy undid was by bill, the other is by thisisitsir. Homestar, notbad, other thing I can't be arsed to remember the name of, veryungood. Only thing I think is at issue here was the haste with wich Homestar was deleted. I mean, it did look very ungood HTP-y the way I saw it formatted... ClericofMadness 03:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) SRSLY U GUIZE. Damn, lmao. This is the 5th time trying to post this! Y'all are too fast. More coming because dang. ClericofMadness If people are undoing MARKED tags, warn them the first time or two, then give them a day ban. Again? Week. Again? Month. Again? over9000 years. ClericofMadness As far as rules, check out my wiki-blogs for any newer rules, and if you have a question, just ask. That's what I'm a-here for~ ClericofMadness 1 year of creepypasta Looking at some of the first posts I made, the wiki has been up for just over a year. It was created august 7th or 8th. Want to do something to celebrate the first birthday of the wiki? Are any of the founders other than you and me still active or in contact? We could use this as an opportunity to show a few of the creepypasta junkies who got this thing rolling that it's still going strong. StabbyStab 03:38, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Cleverbot and BEN I just deleted 7 pastas to do with cleverbot and BEN. We need to add a section to the rules telling people to stop posting these. Where are we keeping the rules ATM? Edit: Make that 11 pastas. I forgot to search under just "BEN". StabbyStab 19:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Well I was making rules updates via my blog posts, but I will see if there isn't a complete TEH RULEZ page set up, and if there isn't I will make one. ClericofMadness 01:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi! When I submitted mothman cometh, there were white boxes making it difficult to read. How can I fix it? Looking for a certain creepypasta. Only read it once / ever found it once, don't remember the name of it, this was a while ago. It has something to do with like, going into the closet, turning all the lights off, then chanting or something, end up in a hospital or insane asylum, go to front desk, no one is there if I remember, walk into a certain room. Someone / something is in the room, you talk to it, if it says one thing you die instantly and if it says another thing you have to run from it and you can't stop running until you pass out or it'll kill you. Some details might be wrong, not even sure if it is a legit story or not. All I know is it was interesting and I'd like to find it again to show to a friend. Any help would be awesome. Help? Looking for a certain creepypasta. Only read it once / ever found it once, don't remember the name of it, this was a while ago. It has something to do with like, going into the closet, turning all the lights off, then chanting or something, end up in a hospital or insane asylum, go to front desk, no one is there if I remember, walk into a certain room. Someone / something is in the room, you talk to it, if it says one thing you die instantly and if it says another thing you have to run from it and you can't stop running until you pass out or it'll kill you. Some details might be wrong, not even sure if it is a legit story or not. All I know is it was interesting and I'd like to find it again to show to a friend. Any help would be awesome. Sounds like you mean The Holders (Series). If not, let me know. ClericofMadness 23:30, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi It's nice to be in this wiki.I like horror stuff,but sometimes i can't sleep because of this.I love dinosaurs,do you like them?Dino-Mario 02:38, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi It's nice to be in this wiki.I like horror stuff,but sometimes i can't sleep because of this.I love dinosaurs,do you like them?Dino-Mario 02:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC) How can I post? Hi,um....Im new here, so can you tell me how to write a pasta, thanks!-Lihtning Master On the main page, clickCreate a new page on this wiki Or, y'know. Click there. ClericofMadness 17:13, August 16, 2011 (UTC) deleted image im sorry for the inconvenience, but what image are you talking about and where was it posted? and i will be much more careful next time. Ischmael 03:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) hey Did you read my pasta? (If so what did you think?) and also, how do i put it on the article listings? I did, and it was a relief that it was not Herobrine-related. You go to Article Listing and edit the section with the first letter of your pasta's name. Pastas beginning with The, etc., are modified as I did yours. The Mysterious Light > Mysterious Light, The. Remember three things when posting a pasta: Capitalization, Categorization, and Article Listing Insertion. ClericofMadness 23:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi ClericofMadness.I'm Dino-Mario.I love Dinosaurs and prehistoric animals,do you love them too???I like reading and watching horror stuff,That's why i joined this wiki.To create my own horror stories.I created a wiki about prehistoric life before man.It's called Prehistopedia,but also Sauropedia Wiki.If you like prehistoric life,google it and join it!!!Dino-Mario 02:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) hey! thanks for walcoming me! any good stories? thanks! whats the meaning of OC? sorry if I put in the wrong place, that was beacause i didnt know where i have to put it. Original Content. It's something someone created, and not something found floating around on the 'net. ClericofMadness 02:12, August 19, 2011 (UTC) hello.... Hey Cleric. Sorry to bother, but I'd like to ask you something. (this isn't about the stuff I messaged you about, though I would still like you to check that as well) I had this idea on one day about something new- specifically, creepy images. I know we already have them, but could we add sounds or music to them in a pasta to give a creepy atmosphere? (i know some idiots will abuse this, and I suspect this could be enough reason to cancel the idea entirely) Peace for ourselves requires peace for all peoples 16:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't think there's a music tag, and if there is...still firefox blocks most HTML music. Creepypasta deletion request I would like this creepypasta I made deleted: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tattered_Fan And I will never forget to add to the article list after making a creepypasta. Sliding Ghost 00:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Done, and thank you. You can also be on the lookout for articles not already on the listing, as that would help everyone out! ClericofMadness Y U DELETE MY PAGE!!!! I'm kidding, I was sorta annoyed that the rest of the troll pastas are left, When mine was just a joke, I don't care much though, Just asking what was wrong, See ya. I was very badly written. We're working on getting the troll pastas out of here, but it is going to take some time. There are also many other things that need work. Don't fret. There's always the Trollpasta Wiki. Sorry, It was a Accident. I was there writing a really good pasta until I pressed backspace by accident. Unaware that the browser was going to go back, I pressed publish. Sorry, It was an accident. Wooh! 11:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Accidental talk edits. Hello, I'm new to the site. While commenting on the talk page for the story Playing With Sound I wound up editing my comment multiple times by mistake. As a result the main article shows 4 edits to the talk page and only one message. Is that OK? If not, is there any way to fix it so that the edit counter is actually indicative of the number of comments? No way to fix, but as long as it was an error (they happen) it's okay ClericofMadness 20:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Also, I don't remember which, but one article actually had a bona fide comments section below the story (instead of a separate talk page). Is that going to be extended to the whole wiki eventually? Javer80 19:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC) There's an option for the comments section, but it's not active. I don't really like the idea of it, because it goes directly under the article, and that can be a LOT of scrolling and lag trying to refresh heavier pages. ClericofMadness 20:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Why does your icon appear to be made in like, 5 seconds in MS paint?Suprememessage 1) Didn't make it 2) Because it represents Chaos. 3) Eh. ClericofMadness 20:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, hello! :D Hi! Meh, i'm a newfag. So I have no idea how to work wiki's. (God, I sound stupid. Then again, thats because I am. XD) And... Yeah, thats pretty much everything I have to share on that note. Trolololol. I suck at writing stories, but hey. At least I tried. Image rights Surprise, surprise, confused again. What requirements should be fulfilled before posting a picture on an article? The one I'm thinking of is a photo on Flickr, but in general, is it enough to include a credit to the original owner (or as close as possible), or do I need their express permission/blood signature/whatever? How do you even know if you have the right to use a particular image? Sorry if there was a better page to ask this; I looked, but nothing seemed both apropos and likely to get an answer. Javer80 05:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Um, general fair use guidelines I suppose. I think credit is good, but if they ask me to delete it I will. I ish teh n00bs on that. ClericofMadness 05:19, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Cold Tom story Hi, sorry! I see my pasta is marked for deletion- I added the page it was originally on as the photo. Does this save it, or will it still be deleted? Thanks for everything! It was because when I first saw it, it was formatted all wonky. I marked it to make sure I could find it again! ClericofMadness Article Listing Progress Hey Cleric... just wanted to tell you I've finished posting everything needed in the "A" section of the Article Listing :))))))) Mr.Zalgopasta Hey again... I've just finished "E" :))))))) Mr.Zalgopasta WINNING. Hey... just wanted you to know that I've (been) done for the day and that I'm on "M" right now. I'll try my best to finish tomorrow. Mr.Zalgopasta P.S. I would've finished "M" but (since I had two tabs open I signed out on one... and subsequently the other by accident) it didn't save 'cause it said I "wasn't signed in". Sucks right? lol Hey Cleric... wanted you to know that I only have "S" and "T" to go :))))))) I'll leave you another message when I'm done. Mr.Zalgopasta ...dude. You're breaking the page lol. You're just putting in the article name, not the actual links. You're also putting in everything that's listed on the All Pages aren't you? I thought you were going to check to see if 1) The page was a pasta 2) It existed D:D:D:D: Continue on, though. I will clean it up after you're done, somehow. ClericofMadness 22:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh shit really? It doesn't make a link automatically... -.- wow. Sorry lol. Learning curve. Mr.Zalgopasta Hi cleric, first of all i apollogize for all the problems i had here, and second one is it can be possible that you put a new category about murder or assasination? Hi there Hi cleric, first of all i apollogize for all the problems i had here, and second one is it can be possible that you put a new category about murder or assasination? For now? Not really needed. We have Death. Also, remember. Minecraft, Zelda, PokeMon imply Video Games. They don't get both. Lost Episodes can't have Television. If a pasta has either Ghosts, Beings, Monsters, Demons/Devil, or Cryptids, it cannot have any of the others. Either it's a Ghost or its not, a Being or it's not, etc. ClericofMadness 00:54, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again Cleric... ...for the help you gave me on IRC. I added the videos to the pasta (And I made a YT video about the trollpasta I made) :-)--DarkBladeSeth 12:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Done!!! Fuckin Finally lol. Hey Cleric, Just left a message to tell you I'm done (thank Christ). I actually remembered to make links today too! lol. Mr.Zalgopasta Your Response Yes i read it, dont worry..... zeadran? zedran...? hey cleric sorry to disturb you or anything, but that user zeadran is pointsgaming, and although it seems like I'm a snitch, he shouldn't be able to get away with getting useless points.I'm new to this site and I think just like all other newbies on the site, Zeadran should be punished for not following the rules. Thanks for your consideration00:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC)I'm sorry if that was mean, but screw your feelings, I want to get a point across. How exactly is he 'gaming? Also, nice 21k GET. ClericofMadness 00:17, August 26, 2011 (UTC) lol i know, the second it popped up I thought "100 points, reward, go to talk page to see more....what?" BUT anyways, he's not entirely gaming, but he is trying to get points for no reason at all. If you look back at the activity a while ago, you can see a bunch of edits by him within a 30 second to 1 minute difference. Please punish him or give him a warning for it at least so he doesn't clutter up other people's important Creepy Pastas and information. I'm sorry if that was mean, but screw your feelings, I want to get a point across. 00:24, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Already left a message on his page. If he makes any pointless edits furtherwise, Private Message (not public) in chat. ClericofMadness 00:43, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it sucks HAHA i know it sucks but i wasnt used to creepypasta anyway so good to meet you :) Um, who are you in relation to whatever you're talking about? ClericofMadness Zaedrin again. Sorry about the surge of contributions, Cleric. I'm pretty new to this whole Wikia thing, but I'm trying my best to be a good contributor. I didn't mean to pointsgame either, I just wanted to upload some good spooky images for all of us Creepypasta connoisseurs to enjoy. Live and learn as I always say. But to ensure that this does not happen again, what should be a good time to wait between posts? If you're adding pictures to a gallery, do them all at once. Adding categories to a page? All at once. Make a new page? Put the categories on then. Make as few edits as needed. ClericofMadness 17:27, August 26, 2011 (UTC)